Bleach Charas Have a Test? The Subject is Naruto!
by mystic rei
Summary: Gimana ya kalo chara-chara Bleach dikasih ujian tentang Naruto? Just check it out!


Disclaimer : Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Money belongs to me!! Whahaha!! *digebukin orang sekampung*

Warning : OOC lah pokoknya…dan ditambah dengan sejumput humor garing dan sesendok kegajean dari Author…

Author : Rei Fujimi. Just call me Rei, guys…

Bleach Charas have a Test?? The Subject is…Naruto!!

Bel tanda masuk sekolah telah berbunyi tepat pukul 06.30. Semua siswa telah masuk kelas untuk memulai mapel pertama. Nah…di kelas nista *PLAK* yaitu kelas 3 IPS 3, jam pertama itu adalah jam paling menyakitkan hati!! Kenapa? Karena…selama satu setengah jam kedepan, mereka akan menghadapi detik-detik neraka yaitu UJIAN!! Bagaimana keadaan mereka? kita langsung intip saja…

"Huaaahhh…" murid cowok berambut oranye mentereng kayak kena luntur *PLAK* menutup mulutnya.

"Hei, Ichigo! Santai amat, udah belajar?" Tanya anak cewek di sebelahnya yang berbadan mungil.

"Gimana mau belajar? Lo sendiri tau kan kemaren gua jagain kucing gue yang sakit ampe ga tidur…" kata Ichigo sambil garuk-garuk ketek…eh, kepala. "Lu sendiri gimana Rukia?"

"Ah…kemaren gue ketiduran gara-gara Byakuya nii-sama nyuruh gue ngecat rumah. Dia mau pergi ke luar negeri dulu, mau bantuin Author ngebom Gedung Putih. Tapi gara-gara gue pendek, jadi dinding rumah yang gue cat Cuma setengah. Hahahaha." Kata Rukia ketawa sendiri.

"Kenapa gak pake tangga aja? Ga bagus banget rumah Cuma di cat setengah…" kata si botak Ikkaku tiba-tiba nyamber kayak tiang listrik.

"Rukia kan bego…" samber Renji lagi yang lagi termenung di depan bukunya. Ga tau deh, di beneran belajar apa Cuma dipelototin doang tuh buku.

"Sialan lu! Siapa juga yang udah bikin tangga gue patah hah!!? Elo kan Renji!!?" semprot Rukia sambil jitak Renji.

"Ha?? Oh…iya juga…" jawab si bodoh ini baru nyadar. *Author di Bankai Renji*

"YOSH!! Gue paste bisa!! HEAAAA!!!" salah satu murid yang berambut biru teriak, mengangetkan Ichigo dll.

"Grimmjow bodoh, berisik ah! Gue mau belajar nih!" kata Yumichika.

"Hmm…" Ulquiorra cuman diem sambil menatap bukunya.

"Gue udah yakin bisa! Gue udah nelen semua isi buku kemaren malem!" kata Grimmjow sok yakin.

"Masa sih? Lu kan kalo belajar selalu pake system SKS. Sistem Kebut Semalem." Kata Renji ngegodain.

"Yang penting usaha cuy!! Hehe…gua ga bakal remed kali ini!" kata Grimmjow lagi sambil ketawa gaje, segaje Authornya.

"Ya, terserahlah." Kata yang lain.

"Hmm…" Ulquiorra masih diem.

"Hei…dari tadi diem aja, serius banget." Tanya Grimmjow pada Ulquiorra.

"Hah? Oh…iya. Gue ga belajar sih semalem."

"Emang lu ngapain?"

"Gue..ng..gue…gue kemaren baca…manga *****" jawab Ulqui-chan putus-putus.

"HAH!! Manga *****!!?? Itu kan manga YAOI!!!" teriak yang lain shock.

"Iyah…gue ketularan Author…pokoknya dia harus tanggung jawab!!!" kata Ulqui-chan nyalahin Authornya.

Tiba-tiba, hape Ulqui-chan kejang-kejang. Rupanya, ada sms masuk. Dibukalah itu hape mengenaskan, dan dibacanya sebuah pesan misterius dari nomor tidak dikenal. Isinya :

"Selamat! Kamu memenangkan hadiah berupa paket Tinjuan dan Tendangan dari Author yang berlaku sampai loe babak belur! Nikmati terus pelayanan dari NISTA dan dapatkan kesialan lainnya!!"

Setelah membaca pesan ganjil, genap, bulat, prima dan cacah itu Ulquiorra langsung keringet dingin. Ia lalu menunjukkannya pada yang lain. Setelah membacanya, semua yang disitu langsung berpikir :

"Author marah…gawat…" batin semua chara pada sweatdrop.

Nah, kita sudahi dulu percakapan ngaco ini. Seekor…eh, seorang guru pun masuk ke kelas 3 IPS 3. Dia adalah guru sekaligus wali kelas sial ini. *PLAK* Namanya, Ukitake. Di guru favorit para murid, karena sifatnya yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, serta rajin beribadah dan patuh pada orang tua(?). Ia juga disukai karena rambutnya yang berwarna putih panjang dan menawan hati(?). Pokoknya top markotop, dah!!

"Nah, simpan buku kalian anak-anak. Boleh membawa contekan asal tidak dilihat." Kata Ukitake sambil senyum. Ia lalu membagikan lembar soal essay."Waktu sampai jam 8.15. Nah, silakan dimulai."

Apakah para anak-anak stress ini bisa menjawabnya? Dari tampang kayak orang susah mereka, yah…Well, just check it out!! (A/N : Soal tentang anime Naruto yang sudah Author kacaukan seenak pipi)

Soal 1. Apa tujuan Pein menginvasi Konoha?

Ichigo : Buat nyari rempah-rempah!

Rukia : Iseng aja kali…

Renji : Ng…ng…pas!!

Ikkaku : Mau nyari obat penumbuh rambut.

Yumichika : Masa sih? Gantengan gue deh daripada dia…

Grimmjow : Invasi tuh apa?

Ulquiorra : Untuk mencari pujaan hatinya yang telah lama menghilang, Naruto.

Soal 2. Apa nama kemampuan mata khas klan Uchiha?

Ichigo : Indera ke-6

Rukia : Saringan?? Bener ga tuh?

Renji : Ga tau lah, gua kan bukan dokter mata!!

Ikkaku : Mata laser beam!!

Yumichika : Main Mata by Mata Band.

Grimmjow : Aduh…ga pernah nyongkelin mata orang.

Ulquiorra : Mata keranjang!!

Soal 3. Tergolong ikan apakah Kisame Hoshigaki?

Ichigo : Pari!!

Rukia : Teri deh kayaknya…tapi enakan ikan kembung sih.

Renji : Wah! Dibakar enak tuh!!

Ikkaku : Tanya Renji aja deh…

Yumichika : Muka gue gak kayak ikan!!

Grimmjow : Berarti dia amis kayak ikan dong, ya.

Ulquiorra : Liat aja si Yumichika. Mirip dia tuh…

Soal 4. Apa yang Yondaime katakan pada Naruto di alam bawah sadarnya?

Ichigo : Dia mendeklarasikan kemerdekaan Konoha. Merdekaaa!!!

Rukia : Hmm…kalo ga salah yang dia pidato itu ya? Arek Suroboyo…

Renji : Ooh…yang dia bilang dia yang ngerobek warna biru di bendera Belanda itu? Di Hotel Yamato. Bakal jadi supporter Persib.

Ikkaku : Pengen numbuhin rambut!

Yumichika : nggak, nggak…masih gantengan saya…

Grimmjow : Ga tau, gue ga kenal!

Ulquiorra : I love you…I love you all…!!

Soal 5. Apa yang menyebabkan kematian Jiraiya?

Ichigo : Keracunan katering!!

Rukia : Hah!? Mati!!? Kok bisa!!??

Renji : Bukan!! Bukan gue!!!

Ikkaku : Ngg…gempa bumi ama tsunami kali ya? Kayak di Aceh…

Yumichika : Hoo…berarti mesti di cas. Baterenya abis kali.

Grimmjow : Kalo ga salah kemaren gue denger ada yang mati ketabrak lalat, dia kali ya?

Ulquiorra : Karena nyawanya hilang. Mati, deh!!

Soal 6. Apa nama kelompok yang ciri khasnya memakai jubah hitam bergambar awan merah?

Ichigo : Emang ada awan warna merah? Hayo…ga ada kan??

Rukia : Kata Byakuya nii-sama kalo awan hitam itu berarti mendung, kalo awan merah? Aduh. Ga tau! Tunggu nii-sama pulang deh!!

Renji : Ga terima!!! Dia plagiat warna rambut gue yang eye catching ini!! GA TERIMAAAAA!!!

Ikkaku : Aka…ngg…aka…akankah kau terimaaaa…cinta iniiiii…syalalala…

Yumichika : Wah, beli di mana?? Mauu!!

Grimmjow : Merah berani, putih suci. Lho…ga nyambung ya?

Ulquiorra : ih waw!! Maching tuh ama sepatu baru aye yang beli di obralan!

Soal 7. Apa nama jurus baru Naruto yang menyatu dengan alam?

Ichigo : Senjumpalitan!

Rukia : Sena Kobayakawa. Eh…ntu mah tokoh anime lain. Apa ya??

Renji :Sen…sen…senin selasa, rabu kamis, jumat sabtu minggu itu nama-nama harii…

Ikkaku : Senju…senju…aaaghh!! Lupaaaa!! Liat nih kepala gue ampe botak!!!

Yumichika : Senam pagi ibu-ibu hamil.

Grimmjow : Menyatu itu bahasa Inggrisnya `fusion`. Alam itu `nature`. Berarti menyatu dengan alam itu Main Tanah!!!

Ulquiorra : Back to Nature.

Soal 8. Apa yang menyebabkan Itachi membunuh semua anggota klan Uchiha?

Ichigo : Depresi tingkat tinggi. Abis masih muda udah ada keriputnya tuh di mata.

Rukia : Ya ampun. Kata Byakuya nii-sama itu perbuatan yang tidak baik!

Renji : Ooh…mungkin dia ngamuk gara-gara diputusin ceweknya, si neng Ijah sang kembang desa anak Pak Lurah.

Ikkaku : Dia mau banyak-banyakan bunuh musuh, mungkin dia terobsesi dengan game Dynasty Warriors dan Samurai Warriors.

Yumichika : Disangka zombie kali. Waktu itu dia abis nonton Resident Evil 3.

Grimmjow : Hmm…mungkin karena desakan kebutuhan ekonomi, sehingga angka kriminalitas menajam terutama di kota-kora besar. Sementara ia tidak memiliki keahlian yang bisa dijual, atau karena lapangan pekerjaan terbatas. Hal seperti ini akan berdampak buruk pada keuangan dan keamanan Negara. Tapi yang lebih penting adalah…gua ngomong apa sih??

Ulquiorra : Untuk memberikan surprise pada adiknya tercintah, Sas Uke (baca : Sasuke `uke`). Berarti Itachi `seme`-nya. (A/N : istilah `seme` dan `uke` berkaitan dengan manga Yaoi ato homo).

Soal 9. Siapa kah nama Author fanfic ini?

Ichigo : Rei

Rukia : Pen name-nya sih mysticrei. Byakuya nii-sama ngomong gitu.

Renji : Ga kenal!!

Ikkaku : Yang pasti dia seorang fujoshi dan menularkannya pada Ulquiorra.

Yumichika : Seorang Author dan remaja SMA menyedihkan yang lagi ga ada kerjaan, terus dia bikin aja ni fanfic mengenaskan.

Grimmjow : Sang tersangka dalam berbagai kasus penyiksaan karakter-karakter anime terkenal dan game.

Ulquiorra : Namanya Rei. Tapi sebenernya di punya marga. Rei Fujimi…nama palsunya di dunia maya. Rei dalam arti `jiwa`, dan Fujimi dalam arti `abadi`. Cek aja Fs dia, search Rei Fujimi.

TENG TENG!!

Waktu habis! Inilah saatnya anak-anak ini mengumpulkan lembar ujian mereka yang berisi jawaban-jawaban yang ngaco lagi menyesatkan. Soal yang ada emang Cuma Sembilan, karena Author suka angka itu. Lebih tepatnya sih, ya karena Author males bikin soal lagi aja.

time skip

Dan, minggu depannya…

"HUANJRED!!! Gaswat banget!! Bisa dibunuh si jenggot gue!!" teriak Ichigo histeris, setelah memandangi nilainya yang kayak tarif data, 0,1 rupiah per byte.

"Ini apaan sih? Masa nilai gue garis doang?" Tanya Renji sambil muter-muter kertasnya.

"Itu nilai lo bedon! Lu dapet 1!" jawab Rukia.

"HUAPAH!!??" teriak Renji lebay. "Hiks…apa gunanya gue belajar?" katanya lagi sambil meringkuk di pojokan.

"Emang lu belajar?" Tanya Ulquiorra sinis.

"Emang lu berapa?" Tanya Ikkaku. "Masa gue dapet 0,00? Kayak kepala botak gue dong."

"Heh…gue sih…lebih tinggi dari kalian." Kata Ulquiorra lagi dengan soknya.

"Emang lu berapa?" Tanya yang lain.

"DUA!!" Ulquiorra bangga sekali dengan nilainya yang lebih tinggi dari teman-temannya, walau sebenarnya sama aja kacrutnya.

"Kalau Yumichika? Dapet berapa lu?" Tanya Ichigo. Begitu ditanya gitu, si Yumichika langsung lari keluar kelas sambil nangis Bombay.

"Dari reaksinya, gue tau ga jauhlah dari kita." Kata Ulquiorra yang lalu di`iya`kan oleh anggukan teman-temannya.

Nah, begitulah hasil akhir dari ulangan yang telah dijalani dengan penuh kesabaran, perjuangan sampai peluh keringat dan tetes darah terakhir oleh anak-anak ini. Yah, semoga kita semua dapat mengambil hikmahnya. Amin…

---END---

Ichigo : Apaan sih?? Endingnya gaje gini!!??

Rei : Biarin lah, kan guenya aja gaje, ya penpiknya juga kebawa gaje.

Rukia : Nii-sama mana? Kok belum pulang?

Rei : Ah, ya…waktu ngebom Gedung Putih sih kita berhasil kabur, tapi dia ngilang di perjalanan pulang. Gue taro dimana ya dia?

Rukia : Huee…nii-sama…*gantian nangis Bombay*

Ichigo : *sweatdrop, eswete lah*

Rei : Udah ah, makin ngaco. Minna-san, tolong review-nya! Ga terima flamer!! *dibakar Roy Mustang*


End file.
